


Absolutly everything

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: The only possibility was to deliver the child here and now and that was the moment when Anakin's anger turned into panic. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Their baby wasn't supposed to be born in a Star Destroyer. They had chosen a nice little medcenter on Coruscant weeks ago. It wasn't like Anakin had no faith in Kix, but the clone wasn't specialized in midwifery or pediatric. Either way they had no other choice.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Absolutly everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for another short Obikin Mpreg story again. I hope you'll like the plot. I just want to point out, that there is no order between the stories in this series. They are totally random posted, like they came into my mind, so it may be that there is a baby in this story and in the next story Obi-Wan is still pregnant. My mind is most of the times a mess.^^ Just read and enjoy :-)

It wasn't as if Anakin had never seen a baby before. Of course he had, even though he had never been at the creche himself. From the first day on he had stayed with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at their quarters in the temple after he had left Tatooine, at the beginning as a guest later, after Qui-Gon had been killed, as Obi-Wan's Padawan. But he had seen babys on missions or when they had went to the lower levels of Coruscant, though he had never given them any second glance. In his eyes they had been only loud and annoying creatures. 

But now it was different. Because she wasn't just any baby. She was his and she was perfect and yet so tiny. The head of the girl was so small that it fit in the palm of his hand. Anakin was almost afraid to touch her, so he sat very still with his daughter in his lap. Although only one hour into this world, her eyes were wide open, as if she was afraid to miss something. Of course he knew that she couldn't see him clearly, but he tried to fix her gaze nethertheless. For him she had the most beautiful eyes he had every seen. A deep blue with just a hint of green. Like water in an endless ocean. „Hey litte one“, he said as quietly as possible, so not to disturb his husband who was still soundless asleep in the bed beside him. Obi-Wan deserved to rest. The last few days had been enough of a struggle for him. Even in his sleep he still looked exhausted.

They should have never gone on this mission from the beginning. Obi-Wan had already been on maternity leave and if Anakin would have had his way they had never agreed to go at all, but the council had insisted that nobody else could do this job, because Obi-Wan had been on the planets in question before and knew the people and their traditions. It sounded like an easy mission. Just some diplomatic negotiations between the people of two neighboring planets in the Mid Rim who fought about some mining rights on a moon in their system, but Anakin had had a bad feeling about it. He really wanted to tell them that they needed to find another one for this task, but Obi-Wan went to the Halls of Healing nevertheless and the healers had told him that there was still time. That the baby would not be born before the next few weeks, so there was no good way to deny the wish of the council. 

At the beginning it went as smoothly as expected. The journey with the Resolute had gone by without any problems, the negotioations had started well and Obi-Wan had been positive, that they would be home in their appartemnt in a few days, but than there had been some unexpected troubles, when a third party had taken claim on the moon so that the talks had lasted for days without a result. With each passing day Anakin could see that Obi-Wan was more exhausted, but even though Anakin had tried to talk reason into him, it had all been in vain. Obi-Wan was determined to fullfill the task. The mission came always first and even then Obi-Wan wouldn't not break off the negotiations if that meant that their child would be born during a lunch break on a table of the conference room. So Anakin had done all to make it better for him, had urged him to take breaks whenever it was possible and lay down or at least relax during a meditation, but he could feel through their bond that it got harder and harder for his husband. At the end they needed two weeks to come to a solution that was favored by all parties. When they were finally able to leave the planet Anakin had been beyond relief. All he had wanted was to go home and spend the last few days in peace with his husband before their child would be born, but the Force had other plans. 

It happended three hours after they had left the atmosphere of the planet, that Obi-Wan woke him up, because his water broke. At first Anakin had been furious because he had to learn at that moment that his husband hadn't felt well all day and even had the first contractions before they went on the ship, but hadn't said a word because he didn't want to worry Anakin in telling him so. And now it was to late. They couldn't go back fast enough and there was no way that they could reach Coruscant in time and no planet within reach had a decent maternity clinic suitable for humans. The only possibility was to deliver the child here and now and that was the moment when Anakin's anger turned into panic. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Their baby wasn't supposed to be born in a Star Destroyer. They had chosen a nice little medcenter on Coruscant weeks ago. Anakin had met the healer in person who should deliver their daughter and she had explained him in detail how the surgery was planed. They had decided against a general anesthetic, in order to enable Obi-Wan to meet the baby as soon as possible. Now it was all in vain. It wasn't like Anakin had no faith in Kix, but the clone wasn't specialized in midwifery or pediatric. 

Either way they had no other choice. It was strange that even in this situation Obi-Wan had been the calmer one of them. All he did was to look the clone in the eye and to say, that he believed in him. That he knew, he would give his best for him and their daughter and Kix had sworn an oath that he would do everything in his power to make it alright. And that was that. Anakin hadn't wanted to leave the room during the surgery. He had wanted to stay at Obi-Wan's side and make sure everything was alright but the clone had insisted that he had to wait outside the medbay. Perhaps he feared that his general would do something really stupid if things went bad.

„Don't worry. Trust in the Force. Everything will be fine.“ Anakin had felt bad, that it had been Obi-Wan who needed to comfort him, although it should have been the other way around, but Anakin hadn't been able to say a word. All he had done was to take Obi-Wan's hand and never wanted to let it go, as his husband gave him an encouraging smile, before Kix had kicked Anakin out of the room.

Anakin had wanted to think positive, he really had, but he had been so scared. If something went wrong, he would never forgive himself. He would make the life of every single member of the council a living hell. They should have never urged Obi-Wan to go on this mission. They should have stayed at home like they had planed. They still hadn't finished the nursery, because there had never been enough time. There had always been something more important. And because of that kark their child would been born somewhere in the Mid Rim. 

The operation lasted just over an hour, but for Anakin the time had seemed endless. He had paced so much, that he thought there had to be footprints inside of the durasteel floor before he was told that everything was alright and he could finally see his husband and their daughter. 

She didn't cry when he first met her. In fact she hadn't made any sound at all. She just lay there in the little crib they had made for her from a cargo box, with her eyes wide open and sucked on the blanket that covered her. Kriff, until now he hadn't thought about that they didn't even had clothes for her on the ship. The few things they had bought were all in their appartement on Coruscant. But at least the little girl didn't seem to mind. As far as Anakins could tell, she seemed to be blessed with the same calm personality as Obi-Wan, but the curious look with which she examined the room did she inherite from Anakin.

The soft fuzz on her head seemed to have the colour of a light redblond in the dim light, when Anakin picked her up carefully and held her against his chest. The baby made a little noise as she leaned her head against his neck and Anakin answered instinctivly with a soft humming, which made her relax imidiatly. How could they have made something so impossibly beautiful? She was their little miracle. Their gift from the Force.

„You are thinking too loud“, came in this moment the mumbled proof that Obi-Wan was awake.

Anakin cringed. „Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. How do you feel?“

Obi-Wan gave him a weak smile, then he tried to sit up but stopped right away as the wound in his belly, where he had been cut open, hurt too much. „Groggy and unable to move. Is she alright?“

„Yes, she is. Do you want to hold her?“ 

„Yes, please.“ Anakin was out of the chair in an instant, before he sat down on the edge of the bed and lay the baby gently down in Obi-Wan's waiting arms. Even though his features were still tense, his face lit up visibly as he looked down at their daughter.

„Hello, sweetheart“, whispered Obi-Wan as he touched her little face. „Welcome to the world.“

Gods, the sight of them really melted his heart, so that Anakin couldn't stop himself from kissing first his husband and then his daughter. But while Obi-Wan beamed up at him, the little girl just scrunched her face for a second, before she yawned heartily. „I can't wait to bring her home with us“, Anakin confessed full of warmth. They had waited so long for her to come. Even though their life would be turned upside down now, they were so happy that she was finally there.

„Me too“, Obi-Wan agreed before he stiffled a yawn as well. The anesthetic still wasn't completely out of his system and he should really rest until they reached their destination.

„Just so you know, if the council will call before you are back on your feet again, I will tell them to fuck off“, Anakin told him, before he lay down beside him. As the adrenaline slowly left his body he felt tired too, but he was still reluctant to close his eyes.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. „You have my fullest support on this, dear one, just please choose a nicer wording, would you?“

„I can't promise that“, Anakin grumbled, then he closed his arms around Obi-Wan and their daughter and held them tight, before he thanked the Force for this happy ending. They were finally togehter, even though nothing had gone according to their plans. His little family was his heart and his soul and his life. 

Absolutly everything.


End file.
